


Red Lace

by potidaea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potidaea/pseuds/potidaea
Summary: Cordelia and Misty come home from their date at a local jazz club. Posted to tumblr and FF.net in 2014.





	Red Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)

The two blonde witches stumbled into their shared bedroom, fresh from a date at some hole in the wall jazz club Misty had found. Cordelia quickly closed the entryway behind them, pinning the younger woman to the door; their fingers intertwined, arms raised in surrender. The younger woman craned her neck forward, seeking her partner's lips. The Supreme, however, was out of reach, her mouth leaving open-mouthed kisses on the air, close enough to set fire but too far to burn the house down. With a satisfied smirk Cordelia surged forward, capturing the necromancer's lips in a bruising kiss as she slowly trailed her hands down the woman's arms, brushing lightly over the top of her breasts as she retracted her hands.

Their eyes were locked.

"Don't move," it was barely a whisper as she took two steps back, beginning to unbutton her silken blouse. She gyrated her hips rhythmically as she exposed the soft skin of her abdomen. The older woman dipped one hand below the waistband on her black slacks, freeing the excess material of her shirt. She ran her fingers through her hair as the blouse hung lazily on the opposite shoulder. When Cordelia's hand came back down to rest against the clasp of her pants, the shirt slipped slowly off of her shoulders. As it stilled at the bend of her elbows, she extended her arms, letting it glide off of her body.

Cordelia looked up at Misty with a coy smile as she toyed with the zipper on her pants. "I don't know. What do you think, Misty? Should I take them off?"

"You know what I want, Delia." She was itching to touch her girlfriend, to fuck her.

A grin. "Could I interest you in something like this?" She dipped her thumb into the waistband of her red lace underwear. Slowly, she pulled down her underwear and pants to expose the skin beneath, but it was all too brief.

Misty groaned.

"Is that a yes?" Her smirk, however, was soon replaced with a look of pleasant surprise when a frustrated necromancer surged forward, seeking out her lips in a hungry kiss.

"I don't like that game no more," she offered as explanation as she pushed Cordelia up against the table she kept in her room.

"Oh yeah? You seem awfully happy to see me for someone who didn't like that game."

Misty muttered a half-hearted "shut up" into The Supreme's neck as she bit, sucked, and kissed the skin she was offered. Slowly, she worked her way down the woman's chest, stopping to trace her nipples with a wet tongue through intricate red lace.

The Supreme reached back to undo her bra, freeing her chest to more delicate inspection. In response Misty greedily took a nipple into her mouth, grazing it with her teeth ever so lightly, as she kneaded the opposite breast in her hand.

A moan, "You like sucking my nipples, baby?"

A breathy "yeah" was all the younger woman could manage in response.

Soon, she began to kiss a path down Cordelia's abdomen and along the waistband of her underwear. Slowly, she slid the offending garment down the pale legs of her lover, who then kicked it over to the side.

Misty began by placing small, open-mouthed kisses on the woman's inner thighs, starting at her knee and rising higher until the scent of her arousal became so real, so close, it was hard to stop. Then, she blew soft, soft air onto Cordelia's wet, wet center. Then, it was all over. She circled Cordelia's clit with her tongue slowly, sucking it into her mouth ever so often. Her thumb then replaced her mouth, toying with the woman's clitoris, as her tongue tasted long strokes of the woman's pussy, enjoying the wetness. Eventually, her tongue began to circle Cordelia's entrance, and with one swift thrust she was buried as deep as their bodies would allow.

"Oh fuck, Misty," ground out the other woman, in awe of the sensations she was experiencing. Her hips rocked steadily against the younger witch's face, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)


End file.
